1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and apparatus for sensing a condition of a body of a living thing receiving a respiratory gas. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for improving patient compliance in continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) and bilevel positive airway pressure (BiPAP) treatment. Compliance, as used in the CPAP field, can mean the duration of nightly use of the device, or the amount of time that the device is switched on and being worn.
2. Description of the Related Art
Obstructive sleep apnea (OSA) is a common sleep breathing disorder affecting approximately 2-4% of the middle-aged population. Continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) and bilevel positive airway pressure (BiPAP) are two treatments for OSA. While CPAP and BiPAP provide an effective treatment of OSA, compliance is often low.